blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hilary James Lyall/A Very Special School Report
Plot Trivia *This is Cindy and Daniel's first appearances. Running Gags *Hilary's stomach growling due to the hunger * Songs #I'm a Happy Helper #Look Through The Window #The Yum Yum Song #Being Together #Let's Go #Neighborhood Medley #Clean Up #I'm a Happy Helper (Respire) #Clean Up (Respire) #You Can Count On Me #I Love You Cast #Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary #Jill Talley as Hilary's Mom #Brian Stepanek as Hilary's Dad #Nolan North as Blaze #Dusan Brown as AJ #Millie Davis as Dena #Jaxon Mercey as Gordon #Lilly Bartlam as Jordan #Jayden Greig as Jackson #Kyle Fairlie as Daniel #Tracy Ryan as Cindy Transcript (The episode starts off with Hilary frosting the cupcakes without icing. Suddenly, her tummy starts to grumble.) *Hilary: "Mom, Dad. I'm hungry. Can I have a cupcake now?" *Hilary's Mom: "Not yet Hilary." *Hilary's Dad: "These cupcakes are for the bake sale." *Hilary: "Oh right." *Hilary's Mom: "But after that, you'll..." (The doorbell rang and the phone rang from out of nowhere.) *Hilary's Dad: "I'll get the phone." *Hilary's Mom: "I'll get the door." (Hilary sniffed the cupcakes freshly baked from the oven.) *Hilary: "These cupcakes look so good to eat. Do you like cupcakes too, Guys." (Right on cue, Blaze and AJ come to life.) *AJ: “Whoa." *Blaze: "Cupcakes are so good." *Hilary: "Blaze, AJ." *Blaze: "Hi Hilary. Oh boy. We're so glad to see you." *AJ: "Oh. Are you making cupcakes." *Hilary: "Yep. They're for the school bake sale. Want to help me frost them with icing." *Blaze: "We would love to." *AJ: "If we pitch in and help you, Hilary. We can always be a happy helper." (Song: I'm a Happy Helper.) * (Song ends.) *Hilary: "These cupcakes look so beautiful. Thanks for helping me, guys." *Both: "You're welcome." (Hilary's stomach growls.) *AJ: "What was that?" *Hilary: "Oops. Sorry Guys. That was me. My tummy's growly. All this hard work has made me hungry." *Blaze: "At least these cupcakes look good enough to eat." *Hilary: "Whoa. Whoa. Hold it. These cupcakes are for the bake sale, remember." *Both: "Right." (Some kids sniffed the cupcakes baking and Jackson and Jordan looked out of Hilary's window.) *Jackson: "Do I smell cupcakes." *Jordan: "I must say, they are so good." *Hilary: "Hey Guys. It looks as if someone is watching us through the window." (Song: Look Through The Window.) * (Song ends.) *Jackson: "C'mon Everyone. Let's go." (Everyone rushed inside to the kitchen.) *All: "Hi guys." *Hilary: "It's so great to see everyone." *Gordon: "Hey Hilary. Are you making cupcakes." *Hilary: "Yeah. But. They're for the school bake sale." *Cindy: "What exactly is a bake sale." *AJ: "It's when people bake goodies to raise money for special events." *Daniel: "Oh right. We knew that." *All: "Yeah. Of course you do. Exactly." (Suddenly, there was a growly sound.) *Daniel: "What was that." *All: "Oh boy. Oh my gosh. I don't know." *Cindy: "Oh. It sounds like an earthquake." *Hilary: "That's not an earthquake. That's me. My stomach is making that noise. All of this hard work with cupcakes and all of this talk with school reports has made me hungry." *All: (Laughter). *Dena: "Anyway. I gotta continue on my School Report." *AJ: "What's your report about, Dena." *Dena: "The neighborhood. It's due on Monday and I have to get it done." *Gordon: "Well. We'll help you in any kind of way we can." *All: "Yeah. Of course. We're great at anything." *AJ: "Whatever we do, we'll have fun when we're together." (Song: Being Together.) * (Song ends.) *Dena: "Thanks Guys. I knew I could count on everyone." *Hilary: "Hey. Why don't we go for a neighbourhood adventure." *AJ: "Yeah. C'mon guys. Let's go." (Song: Let's Go.) * (Song ends.) *Hilary: "Right then. Neighbourhood, here we come." *AJ: "Make the wish, Hilary." *Hilary: "I wish we could go to Axle City. I wish we could go to Axle City. I wish we could go to Axle City." (They arrived in Axle City as Blaze and AJ drive down a street.) *All: "Whoo-Hoo!" *Hilary: "We're here." (Suddenly, a sweet scented aroma wafts through the air.) *Blaze: (Sniffs)"Mmm. Something smells delicious." *AJ: "I smell it too, Blaze." *Hilary: "I would say it's something really good." (Hilary's tummy growls once again.) *Hilary: "And I'm still hungry." *Dena: "Where do you think this smell is coming from." *AJ: "It's coming from the bakery." *Blaze: "Let's go check it out." (They raced to the bakery.) (Song: I Love You.) * (Song ends) *Dena: "Guess I better get going. My report's due Monday. Wanna walk home with me Gordon." *Gordon: "Of course. See you later guys." *All: "Bye Guys. So long. See you later." *Cindy: "C'mon Daniel. We'd better go too." *Daniel: "See you later guys." *All: "Bye. So long. Have fun." *Jordan: "Jackson and I have to go too. C'mon Jackson." *Jackson: "Bye Guys." *All: "Bye Guys. Take care now. Love you. Bye." (Hilary's stomach growls.) *AJ: "Was that more baker bots on the run." *Hilary: "Nope. My tummy's growling. All this fun and adventure has made me a lot hungrier." *AJ: "Whoa. You really are hungry. Are you, Hilary." *Blaze: "I know right." *Hilary's Mom: "Hilary!" *Hilary's Dad: "Are you done with the cupcakes, honey." *Hilary: "Oh. That's mom and dad. C'mon." (They returned to Hilary's house and went to the kitchen.) * Category:Blog posts